La paix du voyageur
by Rauz
Summary: Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Bill est en paix.


La Paix du Voyageur

Auteur : Rauz

Genre : Drame, sans en être un, puisque comme certains d'entre vous le savent sûrement, je déteste les drames. ^^

Résumé : Bill trouve enfin la paix.

Spoiler : la saison 4

Note : Enfin, ma première fic sur BSG, depuis le temps que je voulais l'écrire celle-ci …

oOoOo

J'aurais dû vraiment la croire lorsqu'elle m'a parlé de cette rivière. Je n'aurais pas dû accepter cette vision pour ce qu'elle n'était pas : un moyen de se rassurer, d'écarter la violente crainte qui vous étreint quand la mort vous attend et que vous ne pouvez rien faire contre elle.

J'aurais dû savoir que Laura ne voyait que du tangible, du vrai. C'était son don, sa malédiction.

Elle avait vu cette rivière à la mort d'Emily, avait revu sa famille, savait que quelque chose de beau et bon l'attendait de l'autre côté. Qu'elle n'avait pas à avoir peur d'être seule dans la mort.

Si j'avais su alors la beauté de ce lieu, je l'aurais accompagnée plus tôt dans ce qui semble être notre dernier voyage. Si j'avais su que ce lieu existait réellement, et qu'il m'aurait permis d'obtenir l'amour éternel de cette femme, je n'aurais pas hésité une seconde.

J'entends l'eau claire qui se fend doucement sur le passage de ce bateau blanc. Je ressens la caresse de la brise sur mon visage. Je laisse mes yeux s'abreuver de cette tendre lumière, promesse d'un jour éternel.

Je souris. Je ne me suis pas senti si léger depuis bien longtemps.

Je ne me suis jamais senti si léger. La douce euphorie qui m'étreint me caresse de sa liberté enivrante et je me surprends à croire que je pourrais voler, soulever des montagnes, ouvrir les yeux sur ce qu'il y a de plus beau dans l'univers.

Non, j'ai déjà ouvert les yeux. J'ai déjà vu ce qu'il y a de plus beau dans l'univers Laura.

Le bateau semble ralentir alors qu'une nouvelle joie m'envahit. Je suis arrivé. Je suis un autre homme. Je suis celui que j'aurais probablement dû être.

Je les vois maintenant.

Tous.

Mon fils Zac, mon père, mon oncle, ma mère, ma sœur, ma grand-mère. Carol-Ann.

Enfin.

Mais je ne la vois pas.

Si je suis censé revoir toutes les personnes que j'aime ou que j'ai aimé, celui ou celle qui a lu le fruit meurtri qui me sert de cœur s'est un peu trompé.

Zac me fait signe et je lui souris.

Je me retrouve aussitôt devant lui et le prend dans mes bras. Je le serre, fort. S'il n'était pas déjà mort, je pourrais craindre pour sa vie à l'étreindre ainsi.

Je le relâche, heureux. Plus encore qu'à sa naissance quand je l'ai tenu pour la première fois.

D'autres bras que j'aime retrouver me serrent sans fin, mais ceux-là ne m'inspirent pas l'amour que j'ai tout juste pu apercevoir et pour lequel je pourrai mourir encore et encore.

Carol-Ann s'empare de ma main et aucune chaleur ne m'emplit. J'ai peur pour la première fois depuis que je suis ici.

J'ai peur.

Je ferme les yeux et soudain, une forte brise semble me transporter, m'appeler, m'élever.

J'ouvre les yeux et je la vois qui vient vers moi dans cette terrible robe rouge. Elle irradie d'un écarlate machiavélique sur ce vert divin.

Je ne vois plus ceux de ma chair. Je ne vois que ceux de mon cœur.

Elle s'arrête à un demi-pas de moi avec ce sourire que j'ai cru ne jamais revoir. Ce sourire qui a probablement sauvé le reste de l'Humanité.

Sa peau agit comme un aimant sur mes mains de fer et je retrouve enfin sa douceur, sa chaleur.

Elle s'approche encore de moi, calme, sûre et tentatrice.

Ses lèvres.

Dieux, ses lèvres.

Son baiser fait tout exploser en moi. Je me sens entier, enfin.

Je suis arrivé au bout de la plus longue route jamais tracée. Tout est clair. Je vois tout, j'entends tout, je sais tout.

C'est bon, tellement bon.

Je pourrai rester une éternité ainsi, à goûter ses lèvres, à caresser sa peau, à sentir ses longs cheveux roux qui m'ont tant fait chavirer.

En fait, je peux maintenant passer l'éternité à faire tout cela.

Elle relâche mes lèvres dans un de ses adorables petits rires et elle me prend la main. Elle enlace ses doigts avec les miens. Elle m'emmène ailleurs. Où, je ne sais pas, mais je n'en ai rien à faire.

Je suis avec elle et elle est avec moi.

Ma famille, je la retrouverai, _elle_, je ne veux plus la quitter, jamais.

Du coin de l'œil j'aperçois une silhouette à la blondeur familière.

Kara !

Le temps de réaliser et de tourner la tête vers elle et elle n'est plus là.

Tant pis, je sais qu'elle est là où elle doit être à faire ce qu'elle doit faire. Ma fille.

Je me retourne vers Laura.

Sa sérénité est sensuelle. Elle m'entraîne toujours et je n'ai plus peur de rien.

Je n'aurai plus jamais peur, plus jamais mal.

Cela n'existe plus. Pas ici, pas avec Laura.


End file.
